


Roar

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Beds, Blow Job, Cuddles, Fun, Hotels, Kissing, Love, M/M, Motels, Sex, Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan said in Phil's video that Phil had never roared in his life.<br/>So Phil cheekily came up with a plan to show Dan his Roar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone 
> 
> Thanks for reading hope you enjoy 
> 
> kudos and comments are welcomed.
> 
> This idea just came to me whilst watching an AmazingPhil video.

Dan&Phil were staying in Motels whilst on tour having heaps of fun along the way.  
Phil had made an AmazingPhil video called The $5.00 Internet Experiment which was very cool. 

They got a Mystic too tell them their past life animals costing them $5.00.  
Phil’s animal was a Woodpecker and Dan was Seal. Everyone thought the video was really cute and funny.  
Dan said in the video that Phil had never roared in his life after an animal pun was made.  
So Phil cheekily came up with a plan to show Dan his Roar. 

 

Dan&Phil were on their beds with lap tops, donuts and headphones so not to disturb the other person.  
Phil wore his white shirt that had Captain America written on it along with a black pair of pants.  
Dan wore a black shirt with the danisnotonfire symbol on it. Also like Phil he wore a black pair of pants. 

 

Dan was listening to you tube videos whilst opening other tabs scrolling through Tumblr and Twitter.  
Phil gotten up from his bed as he wanted to change his t-shirt.  
He went over to his suit case which was near the wall over the right side of the bed.  
This room was actually a decent size thought Phil plenty of room for luggage and stuff they had.  
Unzipping his suit case Phil dug around for his lion t - shirt. He found it under a some other pants so Phil pulled it out.

 

Dan was’t paying attention to anything else in the room other then the video he was watching.  
So Phil pulled off his Captain America shirt and tossed it into his suitcase. 

Also straightening out his new shirt he was holding Phil pulled it over his shoulders. The shirt was brown coloured with a lion on the front with words saying RAWR. 

Phil made his way to Dan’s bed standing beside it.  
Dan jumped as he felt Phil starting to kiss his neck than Dan lost all concentration.  
Phil knew that Dan’s neck was the most sensitive part on Dan’s body so he loved to tease him. 

“Phil oh God what are you? fuck.” Was all Dan managed to let escape his lips. As Phil pressed his lips  
harder onto Dan’s neck.  
He noticed Phil changed his t - shirt though Dan didn't understand why. 

"Dan please I need you." Phil moaned whilst climbing on top of Dan who sat his laptop next to him. 

Phil had no shoes on either did Dan so that was taken care of.  
Dan kissed Phil back on the lips sucking the bottom one before letting go again.  
Phil let his hands roam up and down Dan’s shirt putting his hand under it. 

“Phil feels good……… keep doing that.” Dan gasped out as Phil’s fingers were playing with his nipples.  
Phil’s other hand undid Dan’s black belt as Dan thrust his hips towards Phil.  
Dan decided to take off Phil’s shirt tossing it onto the floor not caring were it landed. 

Than Phil slowly started to take off Dan’s pants to reveal his underwear Phil was looking at.  
So as Phil was admiring Dan’s underpants he had picked.  
Because no one knew this but Dan had made sure his underwear choice was always colourful  
as he liked black usually. 

So this time Dan’s underwear was purple with cute bears printed on it.

“Dan you no ur really beautiful right? Ur skin glows it’s so amazing.” Phil said softly looking into Dan’s chocolate brown eyes hoping Dan believed him. 

Dan turned his head because he didn’t believe Phil than Dan spoke. “You are the one that is Amazing Phil I love u so much.” 

Phil moved Dan’s face to look at him than kissed Dan on the lips.  
Phil’s hand was touching Dan’s cock through his underwear. Dan than started to remove Phil’s pants with his other hand. 

 

After removing the rest of the items of clothing they both had on.  
Phil’s hand was around Dan’s cock stroking it up and down as Dan moaned.  
He also placed kisses up Dan’s stomach to his neck.  
Phil than moved right down to the end of the bed an started to suck Dan’s cock. 

 

Dan’s head went back against the pillow with pleasure.  
Phil’s mouth was on Dan’s cock slowly going up and down .Phil had soft lips and his tongue was touching Dan’s cock as well.

Sliding back and forward each time looking at Dan while he did. Phil’s mouth movements got quicker and Dan had no train of thoughts what so ever. 

 

Phil had a rather large mouth so he could fit Dan’s entire cock inside it. “God Phil ur so good at this mm fuck.” Dan muttered out as Phil began to suck up and down faster. 

Dan was getting closer as the build up was hitting him in waves. Phil just went faster against Dan’s cock as one hand was playing with his nipple and the other was playing with Dan’s ball. 

After a few more hard sucks in pressure Dan exploded his cum, into Phil’s mouth who swallowed it all moaning as he went. 

Than when Dan finished he was going to return the fav but Phil said. “Don’t worry Babe I took care of myself earlier while u were busy browsing.” Dan smiled at Phil’s comment and was happy to move this to the next level. 

See Phil had jerked off in the bathroom of the hotel while Dan had been on the internet.  
Dan was liking that Phil wanted to be the one in charge this time around.  
So taking up position on top of Dan Phil started to insert himself. He wanted to feel everything while being inside Dan.  
The warmth, pressure , wetness , hardness was all at different stages as Phil began to move his cock up and down.  
Phil had a planned to show Dan that he could roar and he was working up the confidence. 

 

Phil trailed kisses up Dan’s stomach while inserting himself further and harder to Dan’s prostate.  
Dan moaned and roamed his hands up Phil’s body playing gently with his nipples.  
Phil’s movements got quicker as getting his cock further up to Dan’s prostate. 

Dan was totally on a different plane as him and Phil’s body / cocks were all becoming one together again.  
“Phil Im close cum together I love you.” Dan said looking happily at Phil who spoke back. “Yeah so close mmmmmmm I love you too.”

Phil had his plan to carry out so while him and Dan were both about to cum Phil let out a.  
“ROARRRRRRRRRRR OMG mmm ahhhh.”  
Dan of course was moaning and groaning but was in shock that Phil let out a roar an he couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Hahahahaha omg really Phil Roar?” After that Phil kinda of collapse onto to Dan in heap of embarrassment.  
“Im sorry I was trying to make a point, you said I never roar in my life.” 

Oh now Dan under stood thinking back to the video they had just filmed on Phil’s channel.  
“Oh I guess I did Im sorry I didn’t realise that effected you I was just surprised.” Dan said as Phil pulled out of him and got under the covers with Dan.  
“It’s ok but I guess I have to work on my Roar.” Phil said with a cheeky grin as Dan kissed him on the lips. Than the both of them cuddle each other as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
